


I never trust someone without a dark side

by amusedkoala



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Cock Warming, Come as Lube, Comic Book Science, Coming Out, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Evil Steve Rogers, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Hydra (Marvel), Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-cest, Smut, Spanking, Stony - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Sub Tony Stark, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, flash back, its complcated, kind of, steve uses it only once, thats the word he was raised around, use of f-slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusedkoala/pseuds/amusedkoala
Summary: during a raid on Hydra, Steve gets hit with a ray that splits him in half. one half has all the good and the other- well, the other does whatever he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just something i was thinking about. not sure how far ill take this.

They were taking a Hydra facility when it happened. Steve was working his way to the labs through a hallway and leaving a trail of bodies. He heard a roar from the Hulk somewhere on his left and Iron man was on his six making sure that he didn't get shot in the back as they made their way to the center of the building. Steve hit the last Hydra agent in the face with his shield and caught it as it ricocheted off the wall

“You good?” he glanced back at the Iron man suit. Tony nodded and then Steve broke into a run toward the doors that lead to the labs. He turned his body as he got closer and busted the door down. There was a cacophony of noise as the metal doors flew off their hinges and crashed to the cold cement floor. The residents of the room froze and then they ran dropping everything that they were doing, he caught most of them with the help of Iron man but one broke away to a large machine that was in the center of the room. 

“I should be thanking you Captain, you will now become the fist of Hydra, too bad we didn't get to test it out on someone else.” the mad shrugs and hits some buttons and the machine creates a large whirring sound. It happens before Steve can process what is going on, all the sudden he is in excruciating pain. It feels like he is being ripped in half and then he falls to the floor gasping for breath and groaning he hears the sound of the repulsors and a shout from the man then a thump of a body hitting the floor across the room. Steve pushed himself up, he looks at himself and takes in the damage that he took evaluating if he can continue to fight, he sees that he is completely fine other than a few scratches that he got in the fighting. When he looks at Iron man he sees that Tony had the face plate open and he has a repulsor trained on Steve’s chest as well as to his right, when he looks at what Tony is watching he sees himself. He is wearing a suit that is the same a Steve’s but it is black and red with the Hydra symbol where the star is on his own suit,he is grinning as he shifts his stance and pulls the shield off of his shoulder mount it is also black and red with the Hydra symbol where the star should be.  
“It's good to finally be free,” his voice is low and seductive. he smirks and sashays, there is no other word for how he moves, over to Tony. Tony lifts both of his hands and points them toward the other Steve realizing that he was the one to be fighting.

“Stay back.” Tony’s voice is icy but the other him doesn’t even hesitate as he gets closer. Once he is close enough to touch Tony he stops

“Why don't you put your toys away, I've always been more of a lover than a fighter.” he takes a gauntlet in his hand and pushes it to Tony’s side moving even closer until he is chest to chest to him and he whispers something in Tony’s ear that makes him blush. Before he moves away he kisses Tony on the mouth and turns around walking back to Steve and he licks his lips as he grabs Steve by the throat and backs him to the wall. “You are such a little shit. Keeping me bottled up for so long, it got boring after a while, feels good to stretch my legs. I haven't been in control since that night after she died.” he smiled when Steve let out a whimper and tears slid down his cheeks. The other him jolts and falls to the ground, behind him Tony holds up a repulsor. Steve falls to the ground like his strings have been cut.

 

\--

When Steve wakes up he is in Tony and Bruce's shared lab, he is laid on his back on a gurney on Bruce's side. He gets up and walks over to where he can hear Tony pattering around on his side. When he sees tony he is standing in front of a control panel and typing on it so fast his fingers are a blur, Steve also sees that the other him is pacing around in the Hulk cage and watching Tony like he is a raw steak and him the hungry wolf. His eyes flick up and he winks at Steve before he goes back to pacing and watching Tony work. The slight pause of the other him must have caught Tony’s attention because he looks up and turns around to look at Steve 

“Good to see you are awake,” Tony had a icy outside but Steve could tell that he had been worried about him. Steve walked over to the glass and get a closer look at his clone.

“So what exactly happened?” 

“Well,” both Steve and Tony jumped when Dr. Banners voice came from behind them, the other Steve just smirked and went on with his pacing. “I appears that the laser split you, it took the condensed personality traits from the multiverse and put them into one body, but this resulted in a unstable state so the traits pushed away from one another and stuck with like minded traits so then instead of ripping you in half it created a new copy of you, kind of like cell division, you received all the good,” Bruce turned and gestured to the other Steve, “and he got the bad.”


	2. Chapter 2

“He is no fun. Why don’t you come in here and I’ll show you a good time~” The other him sneered at Steve and continued flirting with Tony from his place in the cell. “Better yet, let me out and we can go wherever you want.” Tony had his back to Steve so he couldn’t see his expression but he could tell that his body language was stiff and he made no effort to look at either of them, even when he answered.

“I’m good, and i think you should stay in that cell until we have all of this figured out.” Steve was glad that nothing happened, but he couldn’t help but feel saddened at the rejection, even if it wasn’t directed at him. The other him, he really needs to come up with a better name for the guy, starts his slow pacing of the cell.

_**Two days later** _

Bruce and Tony had found no way to reverse the effects of the blast so Rogers (they had all agreed to call Steve’s evil twin Rogers and the other Steven) was let out of the hulk room, because he was a danger to anyone without the serum, he ended up staying in the guest room on Steve’s floor. Let's just say the other him was the worst roommate he had ever had. The team had confiscated both of their shields so neither had the advantage if something got out of hand, but Rogers still found a way…

At first it was little things like the verbal abuse and name calling to pulling his feet up on the coffee table when Steven told him not to then, it escalated, rather quickly, Steven came into the kitchen from his room for a snack, while preparing his sandwich he didn’t realize that Rogers had entered the room. Taking the opportunity Rogers came up behind Steven and pinned him against the island.

“W-what?” Steven stammered out, but Rogers leaned over and quieted him with a hand around his chin, he roughly turned Steven’s face so he was looking at him and licked his lips again.

“I know you want it, you always wanted it, but never let yourself have it, only once. It’s a shame…” Rogers trailed off and watched as Steven flashed back to that night

_**October 16th 1936** _

_He had watched as his ma was put in the ground next to his father that afternoon. Bucky, was being so kind, but Steve told him he needed some time to himself so now here he was. Sitting in his little apartment that up until yesterday he shared with his mother. He could cry no more, his tears no longer came and anger wracked his small body, WHY? Why did she die? He was sad and angry and reckless, so he did the one thing he promised never to do. He was raised as a good catholic boy, never even touched himself but, found that once he reached puberty that he found men attractive._

_Living in New York you couldn’t go past an alleyway at night without seeing two guys getting each other off. Steve grabbed his old coat and left his apartment, he made his way to one of the queer bars and walked inside. He went to the bar and ordered himself a drink, he couldn’t have much because of his health but, the buzz helped him take his mind off of his mother and what she would think of him. Not soon after he got his drink a large man came up and sat next to him._

_“What’s a little thing like you doing here?” the man was tall and had dark hair and caramel eyes, he was wearing mostly black and he was clutching a half empty beer bottle in his left hand._

_“Lookn’ for a dance partner, you up for it?” Steve smiled back at the man and he could clearly see the hunger in his eyes._

_“Oh, I’m up for a lot more that a dance…” the man trailed off and Steve stepped in to help the guy out._

_“Steve, my name’s Steve.”_

_“Well, Steve, I am Jack. can I have this dance?” he held out his hand and Steve took it hopping off the bar stool and following his way to the dance floor where some people were already swaying around the floor to the band playing music. As they danced Jack became more suggestive and by the end of the song Steve was clearly hard in his pants. “Follow me.” Steve just held onto Jacks hand as he led them through the crowd and to the bathroom._

_He pulled Steve in and locked the door behind them, then she crashed his lips against Steve’s, pressing him into the door and rubbed at Steve’s half hard cock through his pants as he licked into his mouth. Steve was rather short compared to Jack so instead of having Steve stand on his toes the whole time and Jack leaning down over him, he lifted Steve in his arms, Steve reflexively wrapped his legs around Jacks waist and moaned into the kiss as he felt Jack’s hot erection press up against his. Jack had his hands on Steve’s ass and was massaging his cheeks, sometimes he would tease a finger along the seat of his pants where Steve’s hole was._

_Steve began grinding his hips against Jack to get some friction, but Jack stopped him and sat him on the ledge of the sink then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a contained or petroleum jelly, he sat it on the lip and began undressing Steve and then himself but left his pants around his feet. Steve leaned back and spread his legs obscenely and Jack groaned as he watched Steve’s virgin-tight hole flutter between his cheeks. He leaned over and dipped two fingers into the contained getting them nice and slick before he brought them to Steve’s hole. First, he circled it, spreading the jelly and then he slowly pushed the tip if one finger in and worked Steve open for him. By the time Steve was open he was moaning and clawing at Jack’s back, begging for him to fill him up. Jack covered his throbbing cock with the leftover jelly on his hand and guided himself to Steve’s entrance, when he bottomed out Steve’s eyes rolled back into his head._

_Jack picked him up again and lifted him off of his cock then let Steve fall back onto it, they both groaned at the feeling, Steve’s tight hole wrapped around Jack’s big, throbbing cock as he pushed inside of Steve’s yielding body over and over again, when they got close Jack pressed Steve against the wall and used his body to keep Steve there while he thrust faster and harder with the new angle his cock dragged against Steve’s prostate just right and he shot off with a shout of pleasure onto his own naked chest, the clenching of Steve’s walls around John caused him to came too, Steve felt as his dick pulsed and hot cum flooded his hole. They stood there for a second after they came, catching their breaths. Jack pulled out and set Steve down so he could get dressed and Jack straightened himself out as well._

**_Present day_ **

“Yeah, you remember how much you liked it, having his cock in our ass.” Rogers expressed his words by grabbing onto Steven’s hips and grinding his erection along Steven’s ass. Steven turned so red he matched his shield. “You want it, a cock up your ass, filling you up and splitting you open, let's see if that ass is as tight as it always was.” Rogers grabbed Steven by the back of the neck and bent him over the island, with his other hand, he tore Steven’s sweatpants off of him and curled his arm around to pull at Steven’s erection,

“Look at that, already so hard for me.” Rogers worked Steven’s cock hard and fast. Rushing him to orgasm and then Steven came into Rogers’ hand with a whimper and let his head fall to the counter with a thud. Breathing heavily Steven thought that Rogers would leave him now but, then he felt a warm, wet finger against his hole and realized that Rogers was using his come as lube. Rogers was rough with opening him and pushed into Steven quickly, bottoming out in one thrust.

“Ungh!” Steven let out between heaving breaths as his body tried to accommodate the large presence in his ass, it felt like Rogers was rearranging his insides. Rogers leaned over Steven and licked up the side of his neck to his ear where he bit at the lobe and then pulled out and slammed home again, Steven screamed with every thrust. He was so was extremely sensitive from his first orgasm, but his cock filled again as Rogers continued to thrust into him over, and over again. His orgasm crashed over him and he came with a shout as his come splattered over the side of the island he was bent over, Rogers continued his pounding into Steven until he came a little while later and Steven felt the heat of cum fill his hole. Rogers pulled out and Steven crumpled to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos, tell me what you think or if you have ideas on what you might like to see happen next!


	3. Chapter 3

Tony made sure to get updates on the super twins from Jarvis regularly to make sure that they hadn’t killed each other. Because of privacy protocols the was only allowed to view the status of anyone in the tower and if he wanted any more information, he would need permission. He had recently started working in the lab with both of their stats pulled up at the corner of his screen, if anything changed out of normal range then the box would turn red and flash.

 

Which was exactly what was happening

 

First, there was a spike in Steven’s heart and breathing rate, but they weren’t too out of range, so he silenced the alarm and went back to work. When he saw the flashing, red happen on Rogers’ box he knew something was wrong.

 

“Jarvis, what's happening?”

 

“Steven seems to be on the kitchen floor, I suggest that you aid him.” Tony could hear the worry in his A.I.s voice which meant that he knew more than he could say and that something was really wrong.

 

Tony closed the holo-screens he was working on and checked that the bracelets that call the suit were up and ready if he needed them. The elevator ride to Steve’s floor was torture, they shouldn’t have let Rogers out of that cage.

 

The elevator dinged and he stepped off and walked right into the apartment like he owned the place (technically he did).

 

“Steven? Rogers? Come on wonder twins, I got an alert from Jarvis.” Tony made his way to the kitchen, but didn’t see Steve, he must be behind the island, Tony circled the counter and found Steven breathing heavy on the floor, his eyes were wet and his face was red. Tony fell to his knees and started looking over Steven for what happened. Steven pushed Tony’s hands away and wiped his arm across his face to rid it of the moisture.

 

“Tony, I'm fine. I tripped and fell while trying to make a sandwich, nothing is bruised but my ego.” Steven chuckled to try and lighten the mood and pushed himself up from the floor, he hissed in pain and almost fell back down, but caught himself on the counter top and clutched it with a white knuckled grip until he got a hold in his breathing again.

 

“I know you are like 100 years old, but you shouldn’t be falling when you make sandwiches, and you are clearly hurting!” Tony gestured to where Steven’s fingers had cracked the marble counter where he was clutching it out if pain. “I know you won’t go to medical, at least come to the penthouse with me so I can make sure you don't concuss yourself with a jar of mayo next time, ok?” Steven knew that Tony wouldn’t let this go and he was honestly worried about what might happen if Rogers came back and Tony was here so he nodded and followed Tony to the elevator, he felt a warm sensation in his ass and he prayed that is was only Rogers’ cum and not blood, from the way he hurt though it seemed not likely.

 

When the elevator arrives, they exit it and Steven stands awkwardly by the couch and fidgets and shifts his weight trying to find a more comfortable way to stand.

 

“You can stay in the guest bed. Do you need anything before I turn in?”

 

“Can I get a shower?” Steven is blushing, but Tony guesses that he should have thought of that when he first saw Steven and the leftover sandwich pieces on him and what looked like mayonnaise on his sweatpants.

 

“Uh, yeah let's get you out of those soiled clothes.” Steven followed Tony to the bathroom when Jarvis had already started the 4 waterfall shower heads and steam was billowing out of the room. Steven stood and waited as Tony rummaged around his closet for some clothes that would fit Steven. “You can get in and clean up, I'll put the clothes in the bathroom when I find them and you can throw your dirty ones down the shoot next to the sink.” Tony still had his head on the closet but he heard as Steven quietly padded into the bathroom and threw his clothes down the laundry shoot.

 

Steven groaned at the feeling of the hot water pounding on his tense muscles and cleaning him off, he basked in the feeling for a bit before he decided he couldn’t put it off anymore. He carefully slid his hand down his back and traced his ass, he took a steadying breath and leaned over so he had better access, when his finger first probed his abused hole he nearly whined at the raw feeling, he scrunched his eyes closed and worked to clean himself as best he could.

 

“I found some of Rhode's old shorts and I have a sweatshirt that I stole from him that should fit you- oh! Sorry, I'll just set them here.” Steven was surprised that he hadn’t slipped and cracked his head open from how much he had jumped at Tony’s sudden appearance. Steven was sure that Tony hadn’t seen him and was just reacting to the sudden image of Steven in the shower. Steven pointedly cleans the rest of himself with spartan efficiency and gets out of the wonderful warmth, the door is closed so the steam swirls around trapped in the room with him. on the counter sits a pair of shorts and an old well-worn M.I.T sweatshirt under it sits a large plush cream towel that Steven wraps around himself protectively and just stands of a minute, feeling as the wisps of warm, moist air flood his lungs.

 

He shakes his head to dislodge to fuzzy thoughts and began patting himself down with the towel and then pulling on the clothes, the shorts are baggy on him, but the sweatshirt is soft and smells like it has been loved, it reminds him of Bucky’s old coat that he would drape for Steve when they were walking home together from wherever and Steve had started shaking. He stepped out of the bathroom with the towel on his head as he dried his hair. Tony was sitting on his large bed and working on a Stark tablet he looked up and smiled at Steven.

 

“Good, they fit,” Steven nodded and put the Towel on the shoot. “The guest room is down the hall.”

 

“Thank you for this Tony.”

 

“It's no problem, don’t want you it fall and can't get up.” Tony chuckled and Steven didn’t understand but guessed that it was another reference that he didn’t understand.

 

\--

 

For the next week Steven was able to keep out of Rogers’ way for the most part, there were instances where he was in the common rooms and he would catch his eye but he was soon to leave.

 

Steven had been benched from missions while Rogers was around, because of this he had been spending a lot of time in the gym burning off his excess energy.

 

The sound of pounding feet on the specially made treadmill that Tony outfitted so it wouldn’t break after a few hundred miles filled his ears as he ran and had been running for some time he was just running for fun, so it was slower than he normally could go, but he was pretty sure he had run about a marathon or two by the time he stepped off and made his way to the showers to wash up and then grab a snack before he went back to his floor and in his room (and no, he wasn’t being a coward, he was making a strategic retreat from the whole ‘Rogers’ situation).

 

When he walked off of the elevators it was strange that Rogers wasn’t waiting for him. He hasn’t done anything since the kitchen but he watches Steven and taunts him with his words, today however his normal seat on the couch was empty. Steven stiffened, if Rogers wasn’t in his normal spot that what chaos was he causing somewhere else?

 

A long drawn out moan answered his unspoken question.

 

Steven dropped his things and pushed the guest bedroom door open to find Rogers standing with his pants around his thighs. Rogers caught his eye and grinned his hand tightened in the short brown curls of Tony's hair where he was on his knees, his head bobbed and rogers groaned again and pulled Tony’s head down again. Steven made a high-pitched sound kind of like stepping on a cat and he could tell that Tony now knew that he was here.

 

“Hmm, looks like we have a little guest,” Tony pulled off and turned to see who was there and Steven caught his eyes. They were wet and his lips were red from being abused, he breathed in heavy gulps of air and his pupils were large with hunger and arousal. “Well, looks like someone wants to join in on the fun.” Rogers makes Steven jump a little with the sudden words, he takes a moment before he realizes what he means and then sees the rather obvious erection tenting the front of his sweatpants. Steven flushes and tries to curl in on himself.

 

“Sor-Sorry, for interrupting... I'll just…” Steven started to run-walk off in the direction of his room when he was pinned against the wall. Rogers leaned into Steven and he could feel his arousal pushed into the dip of his back as Rogers spoke into his ear.

 

“Where do you think you are going? I know you want it, just admit that you want it and we’ll give it to you.” Steven bowed his head and shook it slightly but remained silent. “If you are so stubborn on this, than explain Jack.” Steven flinched at the name and Tony must be worried because Steven heard him take a step towards them but he didn’t make any more advances and decided to see what happened.

 

“No, that wasn’t me, that, that was you, you were with Jack, it wasn’t me.” Steven could feel his whole-body heating and his eyes were damp. The worst part was that it felt good, being trapped, pushed against the wall by Rogers and held there.

 

“You seem to be missing one little detail,” Rogers took one hand and ran it across Steven’s Cheek, then jaw line as he spoke directly into Steven’s ear. “We are the same person, yes, it was me there that night, but it was just as much you as me, you know it. Accept that you want it already, it's been what, 90-some years? I know we are stubborn, but why continue like this when it's so good?” Rogers nibbled on Steven’s ear and Steven let out a small whine and slumped back against Rogers. Rogers slipped his hand between Steven’s body and the wall to press the heel of his hand into Steven’s cock where it was leaking against the fabric, Steven groaned and let his head fall back onto Rogers’ shoulder. “There we go, isn’t that better? Just let it all go.” with a quick twist of his hand and a brutal thrust of Rogers’ hips on his back Steven came in his pants and collapsed to the floor in an exhausted heap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give kudos and comment what you think/want to happen, i enjoy hearing from you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Steven watched as Rogers walked over to the bed where Tony was now lounging and idly stroking his cock as he watched the two of them. Rogers stepped up to Tony and Tony licked his lips before he took Rogers into his mouth again, he timed his hand with the movement of his mouth and soon Rogers was making moans. Tony quickened the pace, but his hand stayed in rhythm. Rogers’ hips stuttered and he threw his head back as he came down Tony’s throat, Steven saw Tony's Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed all of Rogers’ cum and then pulled off with a wet sound. Tony started to move his hand faster, but Rogers caught his wrist and leaned over to whisper something in his ear that made him groan and stop jerking himself altogether. Rogers backed away and walked over to where Steven was still laying on the floor, he crouched down and effortlessly picked Steven’s limp body up, then tossed him on the bed like a sack of potatoes, Steven landed on the other side of Tony.

 

before he could say anything, Tony was up and crawling across the bed to sit between Steven’s thighs. Steven was still a little fuzzy from his orgasm, but he registered Tony rubbing his legs through his pants and his cock made a painful twitch at the idea of Tony between his thighs. Rogers walked around the bed to them and had Tony sit back as he pulled off Steven’s clothes and left his completely naked on the bed. Tony crawled back up between his legs and resumed his sensual rubbing of Steven’s body, Steven could feel his cock fulling and his ears burned at the thought of Tony seeing him like this.

 

He was torn out of his thoughts when the loud snick of a cap was opened and the bed dipped again as Rogers settled behind Tony. Tony's hands stopped moving and stayed where they were on his hips, Steven could feel the calluses on his hands as they tightened on his hip bones and Tony's breathing got faster, Tony tensed and then his whole body relaxed and he groaned, Steven looked in his eyes and realized what was happening, Rogers was fingering Tony open. Was this what he had looked like? Did Tony like it? Questions floated around Steven’s foggy brain as he watched Tony’s face while he got opened.

 

Rogers leaned forward and nuzzled at Tony’s neck as he pushed in again, he hit Tony’s prostate and Tony let out a broken moan. Steven was entranced by the image of himself and Tony together. Rogers looked at Steven and whispered into Tony’s ear, then Tony opened his eyes and grinned as he reached around to get the lube where Rogers had dropped it on the bed and squeezes some on his fingers. Steven doesn't even think as he spreads his legs and Tony rubs his fingers over Steven’s hole.

 

“See, it's so much better when you accept what you want. remember how we could barely walk for a week after Jack.” Steven groans at Rogers’ words and tries to bury his face in the pillows, but Tony pushes in and his whole-body crests with the pleasure that he feels.

 

“He is good, hurry up and get it in me.” the desperation in Tony’s voice catches Steven off guard but the blunt pressure is on his hole and Steven feels every inch of Tony slide into him. Tony bottoms out, but stays still and doesn’t move, Steven opens his eyes to see why and watches Tony’s face as Rogers pushes into him, Rogers bottoms out with a thrust that pushes Tony further into Steven and all three of them moan.

 

Tony has never done this, even in his playboy years that were filled to the brim with drugs and sex, he never has felt so dominant and submissive at the same time. Rogers is behind him, filling, taking him, and Steven is under him, nearly bent in half and sobbing with pleasure as Tony pushes into his body over and over again. He is conflicted because it is him drawing those noises out of Steven but, Rogers is setting the pace and rhythm, his thrusts move all of them and his cock is deep in Tony’s ass.

 

Rogers shifts his arm and lifts Steven’s leg so it is straight up in the air and then settles it on Tony’s shoulder and at the same time his hips move double-time, Tony thought that his already fast pace was the serums doing but it is nothing compares to the speed and strength behind him now.

 

Tony comes first setting off Rogers and as Rogers fucks through his orgasm Steven yells out and cums all over his stomach and chest. Sweat pools with cum in the divots of his abs. Rogers pulls out and then Tony does, both exhausted fall to the bed with Tony on the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't sleep so you guys get an extra chapter. please tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is once again brought to you by: Insomnia™ the number one reason why I am so fucking tired all the time!

It was bugging him. Steve didn’t just collapse while he was making a sandwich, unless he hadn’t eaten in a while and his blood sugar got too low. It was affecting his work and he almost just soldered his gauntlet to the workbench. Tony lets out a huff and sets the soldering iron down.

 

“Jarvis, save the files and power down the lab.”

 

 

“Very well sir,” Tony could swear that he heard a hint of humor in his voice as he left the lab and took the elevator to Steve’s floor.

 

Tony had always found Steve attractive, hell anyone with eyes would find Captain America attractive. Tony may have a little bias because even when he was barely 2 weeks old Howard was already shoving Captain America down his throat. (it was actually a rather patriotic poster of Captain America that he had in his room that he first figured out he like men because of). He had been pretty sure that Steve was a straight as a ruler, but with this ‘Evil twin’ thing going on, there must be at least a sliver of want based off of how much Rogers flirts with him.

 

His train of thought is interrupted by the ding of the elevator to signal that he had arrived at Steve’s floor. The doors open and he walks out to see Rogers just casually sitting on the sofa, no shirt, and reading a book. When he looks up, he seems mildly shocked by Tony’s presence, but the look soon morphs into pure lust and hunger.

 

“Have you come to take up my offer finally?” Rogers smirks and stands; he is a lot taller than Tony is. Tony watches his muscles ripple as he sets down his book and saunters over to crowd Tony against the wall with his bulk. Tony is reminded of their first meeting when Rogers sauntered up to him in the suit, seemingly obvious to the repulsor pointed at his chest and offered to Tony one of the things he had fantasized about since he was a horny teenager at M.I.T fucking his way through half the campus.

 

Once Tony caught his breath, he smirked and gave Rogers one of his patented quips that usually got him punched or fucked (and he really hoped it was the latter).

 

“Sorry sugar, I'm not the kind of girl to put out on the first date.” Rogers pushed him back into the wall and lifted Tony like he was nothing, his crotch presses a searing line into Tony’s hip and Tony reflexively wrapped his legs around that oh-so tiny waist. “Is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” Rogers eyes darkened and Tony could almost feel his stomach drop.

 

“Go ahead and talk while you still can, I have a feeling later you won't be as lippy with me.” with a grin Rogers pulled away from the wall and walked them to the guest room. He set Tony down rather gently but the second Tony regained his stance Rogers had a hand wrapped around his throat, it wasn’t cutting off his air, and it wouldn’t likely leave a bruise, rater it was a physical way to remind Tony that Rogers was in charge.

 

“Hmm, kinky. How scandalous of you Rogers.” the second the words left his mouth Tony could tell he should have kept his mouth shut.

 

Tony’s world shifted as he was thrown against the bed. His shins hit the bed frame and he hissed out in pain, but then Rogers’ large hand came down on the back of his neck and pushed his face into the blanket. Tony pushed his ass out further and he felt Rogers rub against him, the hot length of his erection dragged against his entrance and Tony moaned into the bedclothes. With one hand on the back of his neck and the other holding Tony’s hands behind his back Rogers hand him right where he wanted him.

 

“I was planning on having some fun with you, but it looks like you lost that privilege, instead you get a punishment and maybe then if you are good I'll let you suck me off like the good little slut you are.” Tony groaned at the steel in Rogers’ tone his cock gave an interested twitch in the tight confines of his workshop jeans, he tried to get some relief by rubbing against the side of the bed but was caught off guard by a large hand coming down hard across his ass.

 

“I think you will be difficult to work with, how about I set a few rules. Rule number one, you don’t get to cum till I let you. Rule number two, you only get what I give you. Rule number three, you will do as say with no question, rule number four, you will follow the rule or you will face punishment.” Toy nodded agreement but the hand came down once again on his ass. “You will respond with ‘Yes, Sir’ or ‘No, Sir’ when asked a question, capiche?”

 

“Yes, Sir”

 

\--

 

“It is a shame you took my suit; it had a rather durable belt… oh, well. I guess we can save that for later.” Tony could hear the want in Rogers’ voice as he paced behind Tony, still bent over the bed and contemplated what Tony’s punishment should be.

 

Tony groaned at the mental image of him standing over Tony after a mission and taking his belt off to ‘reprimand’ him for endangering someone during the mission.

 

“Oh, you like that idea. well, it’s not much of a punishment if you like it now, is it?” Tony heard as Rogers set something down and walked back up behind him, pressing against his back and speaking directly in his ear. “I guess I'll have to do something else for your punishment.” a shiver ran down Tony’s spine at Rogers’ words.

 

A few minutes of teasing later Rogers made a questioning noise and walked back over to Tony’s prone body, he pulled him up by his hair into a standing position and circled him like a hunger shark.

 

“Strip” it was not a question but an order.

 

And so, Tony did.

 

Rogers looked at him for a little while after Tony finished undressing, eyes tracing the lines of his body, small but strong, thin wires of corded muscle wrapped around Tony’s body, his tan skin like planes of gold over his compact form.

 

Rogers sits on the edge of the bed and opens his legs enough so that there is a decent space between them.

 

“Come here, lay over my lap. You are not allowed to get any friction during your punishment, do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Tony, now knowing why Rogers left a deliberate space so that Tony could get no relief from his throbbing cock, drapes himself over Rogers’ lap.

 

“You will count, once I deem it enough, I will stop. If you have kept count correctly and do not skip or forget a number, I will allow you to suck me off. If you do loose count, however, we will start again and you will watch as I jerk off and you will leave, not allowed to touch yourself or reach climax in any other way.”

 

Tony nodded and before he could tense for the first hit Rogers’ hand came down again, exactly on the spot he hit the first time, but now he had no protection with his jeans removed. The loud sound of skin against skin rang in Tony’s ears as his body jolted from the pain/pleasure sensation.

 

“One!”

 

\--

 

Even though he kept count of every hit of Rogers’ hand on his ass he did not know how many times that large hand came down on his raw backside.

 

Rather than bring his hand down with force, this time Rogers massaged the aching muscles of Tony’s ass, pointedly staying away from the searing red hand prints left by him and rather ribbing at the sides and tops of his thighs to help with the pain. There was a damp spot where Tony buried his face in the blanket again as he worked through each new wave of pain.

 

After the initial pain subsided a bit Rogers leaned over and took something out of the bedside table, there was a snicker of a bottle opening and then sudden cold on his ass. Tony jolted at the sudden temperature difference, but relaxed once he got used to it, it rather felt good in his abused ass. There was another snick of the bottle closing and then Rogers’ hand gently rubbed what Tony guessed was some kind of lotion into his ass. Tony pushed back into the feeling as Rogers continued massaging the cool lotion into the hot skin left from his punishment.

 

As Rogers worked the lotion into his ass and thighs, he said low words of praise about ‘how good Tony did’ and that he ‘deserved his reward’.

 

When Tony’s ass felt close to normal Rogers had him stand again and he watched a Rogers stood too. He stepped away from the bed a bit and started pulling his pants down and letting his erection hand hot and hard between his legs.

 

“Kneel.”

 

that single word, no, order from Rogers and Tony was lost in his desire again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for every kudo Steve and Tony kiss in Endgame  
> every comment stabs that purple space grape, AKA Thanos in the dick.  
> lets do this people!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter comes directly after chapter 4, chapter 5 was a throwback to show how Tony and Rogers got in the position Steven found them in.

When Tony woke up, he was in the guest bed of Steve’s floor in the middle of a super soldier sandwich. Steven was passed out in front of him with a calm smile on his features, which were smoothed from sleep. He could feel from behind him that Rogers was hard and ready to go again. Tony pushed his ass back into the cradle of Rogers’ hips and Rogers hummed while he came awake to the feeling of Tony’s naked ass rubbing his hard cock. 

 

 

Rogers looked over at Tony and they both shared a smile at the still sleeping Steve. Rogers circled his hips and pressed harder into Tony, who was still open and slick from last night. He reached down and took Tony’s cheeks into his hands and pulled them apart so he could rub his length between his crack and over his abused hole. Rogers ducked his head and nibbled at Tony’s neck as he continued, all the while his large hands massaged at Tony’s ass cheeks and they watched Steven sleep not 5 feet from their rutting bodies. 

 

Rogers kissed and sucked his way up and down Tony’s neck to end at his ear, he suckled at the lobe before letting go so he could whisper into his ear again. 

 

“Want to feel you around me, being the good little cock-warmer you are.” it wasn’t a question but Tony answered anyway. 

 

“Yes, yes want you in me.” Rogers nibbled at the tendon of Tony’s neck while he pulled his cheeks farther apart and angled his hips so he could breach Tony’s lose and still-lubed body. He pushed inside slowly and Tony groaned when he finally felt Rogers’ hips meet with his, he clenched down reflexively but Rogers pinched Tony’ s right nipple in punishment, without even bringing his mouth up from where it was sucking a hickey at the base of Tony’s skull. 

 

Rogers pushed Tony's legs and Tony lifted his right leg so Rogers could slip a leg between his and fully press themselves together under the warmth of the blankets. 

 

They soon fell back asleep. 

 

\-- 

 

Steven looked around when he awoke, he immediately saw Rogers and Tony pressed together still, even in sleep. He dressed and slipped out of the bed to use the bathroom before coming back in the room and standing for a few seconds, he didn’t know what to do but figured that standing in the dark and staring at Tony and his evil twin cuddle was probably weird. 

 

He exited the room and started to cook some eggs, when they were almost done Rogers stepped out of the room, fully naked still except for the smug grin on his face. Steven ducked his head and blushed, going back to stirring the large pan of scrambled eggs. 

 

Steven jumped when large hands slithered around his waist. Rogers pushed his hips up against Steven and he could feel the heat of his erection through his shirt. 

 

“Mmm, smells good. What is my little housewife making me today? Eggs? Well, why don’t I give you a little treat, does that sound good?” Rogers slipped his right hand down and cupped the obvious bulge in Steven’s pants. He chuckled and Steven felt the sound through the vibrations in his chest. “Look at you, just begging for it, once you let yourself have a little taste you can't stop, can you.” 

 

Rogers squeezed his hand and Steven whimpered. He pushed his ass back into Rogers. “That's more like it,” he groped Steven’s ass and sucked a mark into Steven’s neck, “should put you in a little dress, and a pink frilly apron.” Steven groaned at the idea, being in dress and lady’s underthings. 

 

Rogers abruptly pulled away and slapped Steven’s ass before he sauntered to the couch and plopped down, he put his legs up on the table and flicked the Tv on. “I think I'll have a beer with my eggs.” he called out without turning from the Tv, it wasn’t a question. Steven turned and dished out a plate of eggs and then stopped at the fridge to pull a beer out and walked it to Rogers. 

 

Steven took the cap off the beer and handed it to Rogers, he tipped his head back and Steven watched as he drained half the bottle in one go, his throat moving as he swallowed. Steven licked his lips and took the bottle when he was handed it and then passed over the plate of eggs, Rogers hummed as he ate and then gave Steven the plate back taking the bottle back and Steven walked back into the kitchen to put the used plate and fork in the sink. 

 

Unsure of what to do with himself he put the rest of the eggs away so he could warm them up later and then walked back over to the couch, Rogers looked up at him and took another swig of the beer before he leaned over and placed the empty bottle on the table, in one swift movement he curled his arm around Steven’s waist and lifted him onto his lap so that Steve’s straddled Rogers’ thighs. Rogers took the back of Steven’s head in his hand and pressed their lips together; Steven opened his mouth and Rogers pushed some beer into his mouth Steven licked up the taste and once it was gone, he followed it into Rogers’ mouth. Rogers allowed Steven to explore the warm cavern of his mouth, letting Steven steer the kiss and simply setting back and rubbing his hands over Steven’s body. 

 

They stayed like that for a while before they both let go and gasped in sync, there was a blinding light and then there was only one, Captain Steven Grant Rogers was one whole being again. Memories and feelings from both perspectives played in his head before he came back to himself fully. Rogers had been naked so he was wearing Steve’s clothes, he took inventory of his body and found that everything was right, the bruises from last night were gone and everything was back to normal...almost. 

 

That was of course when Tony walked out of the bedroom, his hair disheveled and a dusting of hickies visible from the low neckline of a borrowed shirt that's too big on his smaller body. He didn’t notice Steve in his still half-asleep shuffle to the coffee maker. 

 

Once he obtained the coffee he walked over to the couch and promptly sat on Steve’s lap, content to watch the Tv and sip his coffee where he was, like it was the most normal thing in the universe. 

 

Tony finished his coffee and set the mug on the table turning to look at Steve, his eyes narrowed and Steve could see as his brain worked to figure out what was wrong. 

 

“which one are you?” Steve was shocked by the abrupt question and didn’t answer. “you can’t be Rogers because you aren’t as bold as he is but you can’t be Steven because you aren’t curling up like you want the world to swallow you...” 

 

“I'm Steve, we- they- I am one person again.” 

 

“oh.” 

 

Tony and Steve stared at each other for a while before Tony jumped off of Steve like he was burned and got in the elevator, Steve let him go. He needed some time to gather himself and he assumed that that is want Tony needed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed. please tell me what you think in the comments.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony had been in his lab for 48 hours at that point. Everyone was worried, at the 24 - hour mark Natasha had c o me up to Steve and yelled at him for a while. He told her what happened, everything. (ok, maybe not  _ everything _ ) 

   
   


after, they sat for a while watching a movie and Natasha had him paint her nails. It wasn’t a common thing, but every now and then when they both had some time off and needed some company that wouldn’t barra g e them with questions they would find somewhere and hang out, more times than not Steve would do something with Nat ’ s hair or nails, last time he had done a very intricate braid for her and she had worn it like that for a week.

They would always sit in companionable silence, usually they would get dinner and eat before they watched something while Steve worked on  Nat ' s  hair.

   


Although the rest of the team was rather curious about their little get together ,  they were usually conscious enough to not intrude, all bets were off though, the next day, everyone would pester Nat about the new hair style or nail color. She would always just brush it off never giving them (namely Clint and sometimes Tony when he was awake enough to notice the difference)

   


This time was different. Just as Steve finished the top coat on Nat ’ s pinkie she broke the silence.

   


“You need to talk to him,” he flinched slightly at her calm but sudden speech. Her eyes narrowed and she gave him that disapproving look. “No, you cannot continue like this Steve, he is hurting himself down there and you look like a ghost, you hardly eat or talk, you don't go on missions or workout, all you do all day is sit in your room doing god knows what and beat yourself up about it.” he lets out a huff of air and caps the polish.

   


“He doesn’t want to see  _ me _ , Nat. he wants Rogers, he wants the other me.”

   


“Steve, look at me,” Steve hesitated before he reluctantly dragged his eyes from the floor and to Nat ’ s face, her expression was one of fierce protection and care but also frustration. “Rogers and Steven  _ are  _ you, they are parts of you, they are just more condensed forms of what you have inside of you, I know that it scares you, why  I  have no clue but  I  don’t expect an explanation from you, you have your reasons and  I  think that if you tell anyone you should tell Tony, right now he feels like he is naked, you had the protection of the two opposite personalities to hide behind but Tony, Tony gave his whole self to you, whether that be Rogers and Steven or it be you,” She punc t uates her speech with a perfectly manicured nail directly on his sternum.

   


“Ok,  I 'll  talk to him.”

   


\--

   


Steve takes a plate of baby carrots and a ham and cheese sandwich with him down to the lab where Tony has been hulled up for three days now. Steve knows that he has a kitchenette in the lab as well as a cot that he sleeps on sometimes but it is likely that Tony has pretty much forgotten that he i s  human while he throws himself into the next project. 

   


He exits the elevator and sees that the glass walls of the lab are blacked out but he can hear the thumping beat of a rock song through the vibrations in the floor. 

   


“Jarvis, can you let Tony know  I 'm here ,  with food?” Jarvis doesn’t answer but the music stops and after a second the door clicks open. Steve marches ahead, squaring his shoulders and walking through the door.

   


Tony is standing in the middle of what looks like the remnants of a hurricane, there are pieces of metal strewn about,  half - finished  robots littering the counter space and then there is Tony, disheveled and surrounded by about fifty blue holo-screens, he is in a black T-shirt and those ratty old workshop jeans. His facial hair has grown out and there are large bags under his eyes, he clearly hasn’t slept or eaten in a while. 

   


“ What ' s  up, Cap?” Tony asks without even looking at Steve. His voice makes Steve’s stomach drop, it is small and tired but he feels butterflies from finally hearing it again. 

   


“I made you lunch.”

   


“Thanks, you can just set it anywhere,” Tony waved Steve off with one hand while the other was doing something with the screen in front of him. Steve took a steadying breath and stepped forward.

   


“We need to talk.”

   


Tony froze. His whole body went stiff and he stayed exactly where he was, hand still in the air as his finger hovered over the diagram on the screen. There was a moment of absolute silence, Steve could hear the hum of electricity going through the lab and even the quiet rasp of Tony’s breath.

   


Tony turned on his heel and whipped around, Steve saw his face correctly for the first time in what felt like forever and Tony had his mask on, the one he uses at press conferences and when he is interviewed, the one he used to distance himself from people. Tony saunters over exuding confidence and takes the plate from Steve, he turns and sets the plate down on the table next to him and goes back to work.

   


Steve leaves the lab and goes back to his floor

\--

Steve leaves,  _ finally.  _ Tony slumps to the floor and just breathes for a while. Eventually he gets up and looks at the plate that he was brought.

It's nothing much but the thought that went into it shows. There is a ham and cheese sandwich that had the crust cut off and warmed just enough to melt the cheese, Steve left the crust on the plate because Tony likes to eat it but not on the sandwich, on the side is one of Tony’s favorite snacks to have in the lab, baby carrots. He feels his eyes prickle as he just stands staring at the plate of food. 

Tony wipes a hand over his face and carries the plate over to the  beat-up  old couch that he slept on that last two times he passed out. He sits and picks up the sandwich in his hands, still warm. He takes one bite and immediately he feels a tear run down his face. It's so good, not only did Steve make it just how he likes it he had went out to the little bodega that carry's Tony’s favorite bread to make it. The rest of the food disappears and then Tony is left with an empty plate on his lap. 

“Jarvis, where is Steve?”

“Captain Rogers had retired to his floor, sir. Shall I call him?”

“no Jarvis that is fine, shut down the lab and save all progress. I need some sleep, and probably a shower.”

“very well, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliff hanger, as usual tell me what you think in the comments and leave kudos
> 
> here is something like what im thinking Natasha's braid looked like:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9b/5f/30/9b5f30c9b8719ae9440fdefe851b7a04.jpg


	8. Chapter 8

Tony woke up for the first time in a while feeling rested. He slumped out of bed and took the elevator to the common floor so he could get his morning fix of 3 cups of coffee. Someone (Clint) stole his coffee maker again so Tony called the elevator and went to the common floor where there was always about 3 coffee makers going at the same time. 

 

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The sweet smell of coffee drifted in from the room and Tony all but ran to the pot and filled his large ironman mug, he gulped it down in three swallows and refilled it two more times before he rested his hip against the marble counter and slowly sipped the pure black heaven in his cup. 

 

For the first time since he arrived on the floor Tony noticed the people in the room with him. Clint was on the couch with a bowl of cereal that was more sugar than it was cereal. Natasha was reading a book on the ledge of the window and flipping a small knife between pages. Bruce was cooking like he normally did. He was the only one of them that demonstrated the ability to make edible food so, more than not he was the one cooking. Today he was standing over a pan of eggs and dropping little bits of bacon and spinach as it cooked, omelets. 

 

Tony’s eyes then moved to the final person in the room, Steve. Being the old man that he was Steve insisted on reading an actual copy of the paper instead of reading it on one of the many Stark tablets scattered all around the tower. Steve was in his running clothes. A grey tee stretched across his broad shoulders, the fabric clinging to his body like a second skin (geeze, didn’t Steve know that they had more than one size of shirt, not that he was complaining). Lines of strong muscles trail down to a pair of navy-blue joggers resting on his ridiculously small waist. 

 

At this point Tony had been staring for a while and he was actually glad that Steve read that stupid paper, because he had his head ducked behind the page and didn’t see him. Tony’s apparent luck dried up in a second because Steve closed the paper and neatly folded it. He glanced up and caught Tony’s eye. 

 

“We need to talk.” the room was silent and Tony’s voice echoed in his own ears. Eventually Steve nodded and got up, he put the folded paper beneath his arm and walked to the elevator. He held the door for Tony and when Tony realized what was happening, he shot forward and slid into the small metal box with one Steve Rogers, who he had spent the better part of the week, fucking and getting fucked by his split halves. 

 

They were silent as the elevator ascended to Steve’s floor. They arrived and both excited, it seemed that they were at a standoff over who would break the silence first. 

 

“I’m sorry.” both of them said at the same time, Steve’s face lost some of the tension and Tony found himself grinning back. Then it registered what Steve had said. 

 

“What do you mean ‘I'm sorry’ you did nothing Steve; it was all my fault. You were not yourself, I took advantage. I-I raped you,” Steve lunged forward and pulled Tony into his arms. Tony was a horrible, selfish man so he melted into Steve’s embrace, clinging to him even though he deserved nothing of the sort. 

 

“Shh, no tony, no. it wasn’t your fault, it is mine. I should have stopped Rogers.” as Steve spoke his own name and comforted a crying Tony the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. “Erskine said that the Serum would cure me of everything, and it did, everything except one thing. Hydra used that. They exploited my weakness and I hurt you, I hurt the whole team. I will go talk to Fury immediately and turn in my shield. I-I thought that I could make it go away, Peggy, Shannon, I used them too. Just like I used you. I never wanted that side of me to take over again and now because of Hydra i hurt you.” 

 

“Steve… FUCK! Goddamn it, the 40’s. Why didn’t I think of it before?” Tony ran his fingers through his hair and paced back and forth a little bit while Steve looked on in confusion at the genius’ sudden outburst and then mumbling as he worked out what to say. 

 

Tony stopped as suddenly as he had started. 

 

“Steve, I want you to answer honestly to a few questions. I promise that I will not tell anyone and i won't laugh or whatever you think i will do, do you trust me?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Ok,” Tony ran his fingers through his hair again. “What do you think the Serum didn’t ‘cure’?” Steve turned a whole new shade of red and decided that the carpet beneath his feet was the most interesting thing in the world at that moment. 

 

“Th-the me bein’ a faggot.” Steve said very quietly. Tony flinched at the word, sure he had heard it, hell he had even been called it a few times but it was a totally different thing to hear it come out of Captain America's mouth. 

 

No, that was just how Steve was raised… raised in the 30’s when people were killed for loving each other. Fuck, and now Steve thinks that he is ‘sick’. Damn those fuckers who made Steve feel this way. Tony pushed forward and pulled Steve into his arms, Steve stiffened for a second and then melted into Tony’s arms. Tony rubbed calming circles into Steve’s back and listened to his hitching breaths and the now wet spot that was growing on his shoulder from his tears. 

 

“Steve, it’s different now. Its ok to love whoever you want. You are not sick because you like men and whoever told you than can rot in hell for all I care.” Steve took a long inhale of breath, the feeling of air ghosting over Tony’s neck, and then he pulled back so he could look Tony in the face. His eyes were red and there were trails of tears running down his face but there was a look of amazement in his sad blue eyes. 

 

“R-really, it- it is ok now?” Steve was searching Tony’s face like it held the key to the universe, he watched as Tony’s face softened more and uttered the single most beautiful word that Steve had heard in a long time. 

 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, this is the final chapter of this story, i hope you enjoyed and if you really liked it (or didn't) tell me what you think comment and leave kudos.  
>  -Warren


End file.
